Starlie
by potatoespotato
Summary: Starlie one-shot(s)! Names are changed . Collab with Sally


The autumn leaves fell to the ground outside the school. Stanley looked out the window and thought about his love. Only just a few rooms away, but the length between them was infinite. Luckily for him, they had math next period together. The class couldn't be over fast enough for him, his heart wanted to reach out of his chest and walk to his love. Slowly, the clock ticked, and finally, the teacher yelled, "Class is over, get out of this room you little idiots.". Irked at the comment by the teacher he made sure to secretly flip her off as he left the classroom, but his love carried him out so fast he almost lost his chance. Without stopping or slowing down, Stanley walked through the crowd of people and found himself at the door to math. As he entered the classroom he was caught off guard to see his secret love already sitting down. He took a deep breath and walked up to Charles, his love. "Hey, um, h-how's it going?" What an idiot he was, why did he say that?" he thought. Charles looked up at Stanley and grinned, "Good, how about you?". Charles looked up at Stanley and grinned, "Good, how about you?". "Good, so how did you do on the LA quiz?". Charles laughed,"Totally screwed up, but I'm sure you did worse.". "Um, yeah. So, what are you doing after school?". "Oh yeah," Charles replied nervously, "I um... have a date with Dan... he asked me out last week.". "Oh, that sounds like fun, I guess". Stanley walked away in despair back to his seat. Stanley couldn't push away the sting of jealousy, he didn't know what to do. Dan slid into his seat beside Stanley, "Hey beach, wanna see how quickly I can kill you with my scissors?". "Um, yeah, no thanks." He glared at Dan, before whispering under his breath, "Don't think I don't know what you are doing, bitch.". "Wtf are you talking about you little asshole?" Dan barked. "You know what I am talking about," now hushed, "You always knew I loved Charles from the moment I lie eyes on him! He was always my territory!". Dan was having fun"Oh. Whoops, my bad. What are you going to do about it now that he loves me?". "You'll see. You. Will. See. Rue the day...". "Whatever", Dan said, jiggling his scissors around. Stanley took out a piece of scrap paper and wrote a small note to Justin, across the room, who he knew would tell Charles this immediately. "Dan just told me he had AIDs!". Stanley knew that Charles was an intelligent person. He figured he would dismiss the juvenile note, but the thought might be just enough for him to call off his date with Dan. Mr. B continued his lesson on "angle side side" and the class period was ending soon. At last, after infinite infinities, the bell rang. Charles casually walked up to Dan, "Hey um, I'm not sure we're going to work out, I'll have to pass on this lovely date, but you are still beautiful.". Dan turned red with anger, this fight wasn't over, not by a long shot, but he'll let Stanley have Charles... for the time being. Pleased with himself, Stanley giggled and batted his eyelashes at Charles after Dan ran away, "That's unfortunate. Will you allow me to walk you to the bus, my dear?". "Why, of course. If it's ok, you could come home with me, my parents aren't home.". Blushing, Stanley took Charles' hand and together, they skipped to the buses. Sitting together on the bus was hard, as hiding their affection seemed impossible for then next ten minutes as they flew through the suburbs. Both young men were blushing the whole way home. As the bus came to a stop they rushed off in a hurry. Together, they walked to Charles' large and empty mansion. As the door creaked open, they couldn't hold back the temptation anymore, they rushed in and slammed the door and fell into each other's arms. "Charles?" Stanley asked. "What?". Charles put his hands on Stanley's face, caressing it gently as if he was made of glass, and Stanley looked into Charles's pretty eyes. Charles's deep chestnut eyes seemed to be pulling Stanley closer to Charles' beach white face. "Me too," Charles responded as their lips met and the universe dissolved away around them. Everything was a blur and eventually, the two found themselves in Charles' bedroom. They lay down on the bed, their souls connecting, but nothing more happened before slumber overtook the two, as they feared some possible consequences of getting... closer. Stanley opened his eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight shining in through the window, "Where am I" he thought. Beside him, Charles stirred. He rolled over and looked Stanley in the eye. "Good Morning" he said as he inched a bit closer. Stanley jumped out of bed, "Holy shit," he exclaimed, "We're going to be late for school!". "Crap!" he said and stood up and ran down the stairs, "No time for breakfast" he said, and no time to do the homework, he thought. Reading his mind, Charles walked over to Stanley, both of them still wearing the clothes from the day before, and wrapped his hands around his waist from behind. "It's okay, I'll protect you." He leaned around and kissed Stanley on the cheeks. "We'll be fine, just grab some clothes and I'll call a taxi." Charles murmured lazily, holding him. Stanley quickly changed into a new shirt and a new pair of jeans, as he came out the taxi was just pulling up. Charles opened a door, pulled Stewart in, and told the taxi driver "Campus Middle School". Charles opened a door, pulled Stanley in, and told the taxi driver "Campus Middle School". The taxi sped off, on the way to school, and on the way to some awaiting surprises. Quickly, they ran into first-period band, forgetting that they were still holding hands. Immediately, Ryan and Emily, their only friends, saw their joined hands and yelled "GAY SHIP". Everyone in the room began to snicker, and Stanley's and Charles' faces turned from the beach pale to cherry red. Quickly, they pulled their hands apart, and as they ran to their chairs on opposite sides of the room, Mr. Wynes winked at them. He began class, "Today we will begin with a new piece entitled Forbidden Love.". The boys blushed and picked up their instruments. After the piece was over Mr. Wynes said, "At Measures 1-100 the Clarinets and Saxophones were off, Stanley and Charles, please play those now.". The two then proceeded to play the entire piece in front of the entire class. The class applauded them, Stanley and Charles giggled and fanned themselves, and Mr. Wynes said, "Wow, that was perfect like you guys are for each other.". The class then started the chant, "Stanley and Charles sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.". Mr. Wynes started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and the rest of the class caught on. Some classmates grabbed both of them and carried them across the class and forced them together. Someone pushed their head together. Not trying too hard to resist, Stanley and Charles allowed their lips to meet. The class collectively oohed, and the kiss grew in intensity, their tongues danced together in their mouths. Eventually, they pulled apart, their lips swollen and stretching into smiles. Just then, Dr. Rosa, the principal. walked in. Seeing the rather steamy scene before him, Dr. Rosa froze in shock, and then smiled and shouted, "YAY! SHIP!". He grabbed his walkie talkie and shouted into it, to all the Deans and teachers, "HEY EVERYONE! GAY SHIP IN THE BAND ROOM, EVERYONE IS INVITED TO WATCH!". Screaming and fangirling, a large portion of the school's staff ran into the band room. Stanley's Mom, the nurse, was one of those people. "Stanley! I knew you were gay!". Again, they all screamed like fangirls and hugged each other. In the center of it all, Stanley and Charles, sat there all the teachers and students watching. Ms. Shay, their English teacher, let out a high scream. "I SHIPP IT SO HARD, IM TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT THIS IN 4TH PERIOD!". Mr. Mage took a picture of the moment and posted it on Facebook, Twitter, the school website, and every other social media imaginable. Everyone took out their phones and started to snap pics, one million a second it seemed like. Stanley and Charles now turned pale in fear as the "Kiss chant" started to rise out of the crowd once more. Stanley grabbed Charles' muscular arm and dragged him out of the classroom. They tried to get to somewhere private, but the crowd of fangirling teachers followed them everywhere. Eventually, they threw the people off with a sharp turn and ran into the girls bathroom. "Charles, I can't live like this!" But he was cut off when Charles stood up and began kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Charles and sighed in content. Finally, he was happy and could be himself. No matter what the future had in store for him, Stanley knew he could accomplish anything as long as Charles was by his side. For a moment, just as the crowd of Teachers began to get louder as they approached, everything seemed to fit in its rightful place.


End file.
